Batman vs Spiderman (DC vs Marvel)
Batman vs Spiderman One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 19 (DC vs Marvel) Spiderman hopped out of his grave. Boy would Spiderman totally crush that girl. “She crudding killed me, and now I am back alive.” said Spiderman as he thought of Yang. Yang had killed Spiderman, and now Spiderman was back alive. “I don’t kill people, but I will kill you!” said Spiderman as he thought of Yang. “Well that’s not very nice for a superhero.” said Batman as he appeared out of the shadows. “YOU! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!” yelled Spiderman. “You almost did. I had major injuries, but I survived. And now you’ll pay the price.” said Batman as he grabbed some batarangs. “Hehe. Not today pal. I beat you before, and I’ll have to beat you again.” said Spiderman as he bared his fists. “This’ll be fun.” said Batman. ' ' MARVEL VS DC BABY! FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Spiderman chucked some webs at Batman, and then ran at him. Batman chucked the batarangs at Spiderman’s webs, and then kicked Spiderman backwards. Batman jumped into the trees and chucked explosive batarangs at Spiderman’s feet. The batarangs exploded and Spiderman flew backwards. ' ' 50… ' ' Batman grabbed his grappling hook and shot it at Spiderman. The grappling hook wrapped around Spiderman and tightened quickly. Spiderman shot a bunch of webs at Batman and tried to struggle free. The webs shut Batman’s eye sight, and Batman dropped the grappling hook. The grappling hook fell off of Spiderman, and Spiderman ran at Batman. Batman grabbed the webs off of his eyes, and then watched as Spiderman ran to him. Spiderman punched Batman into the air, and then Spiderman wrapped Batman with webs. Spiderman then kicked Batman into a wall, and Batman was stuck to the wall. ' ' 40… ' ' Batman used the razors on his gloves to cut loose, and then Batman shot his batarangs at Spiderman. Spiderman got a web and chucked it at the batarangs, which snatched the batarangs and flew back at Batman. Batman dodged the batarangs and hopped into his batmobile. ' ' 30… ' ' “I gotta admit, that is one sweet car!” said Spiderman. “It’s not a car.” said Batman as the “car” flew into the air. “Woah!” said Spiderman as he attached a web to the batmobile and Spiderman flew with the batmobile. While Batman was flying, Spiderman came into the batmobile and kicked Batman out of the mobile. ' ' 20… ' ' “Security mode activated. Batman is out of the car. Activating self destruct.” said a voice in the mobile. “Uh oh.” said Spiderman. Spiderman quickly jumped out of the vehicle and watched as the mobile exploded. Spiderman whistled. ' ' 10… ' ' Spiderman felt a pain in the chest and looked. There was a batarang. Then Spiderman saw a smoke bomb coming at him. The smoke bomb blew up, and Spiderman couldn't see. Spiderman felt punched and kicks at him, and finally he felt a stab in the chest, and Spiderman fell to the floor, dead. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!! “I kill you, you killed me. We are now even.” said Batman as he walked off. ' ' THIS MELEE’S VICTORY GOES TO… ' ' BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!